1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of collapsible and portable table assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible table assembly configured for use with miter saws and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A collapsible table allows for easy storage and portability of a table in a collapsed configuration, and easy assembly of the table when occasioned for use.
A typical utility table is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,404 to Stanford wherein a pair of foldable legs are pivotally connected to the underside of the table top surface. The portability of such tables is limited, due to the bulk of the table top surface.
In order to improve the portability of collapsible tables, and decrease the bulk, a collapsible truss framework has been used in conjunction with a foldable table top, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,127 to Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,546 to Carter and U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,962 to Johanson. A problem with collapsible trusses, is that the size of a table top utilizing a collapsible truss is limited by the length of the truss arms. More specifically, the length of the truss arms are limited by the height of the table.
Additional table top space can be made available through the use of side leaves that extend from a center table top leaf. Although lacking a collapsible truss framework, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,147 to Schulte et al. discloses side leaves that are supported by a pivotal support structure having a horizontal component for contacting the underside of the leaves, and a vertical component for supporting the leaves. These support structures are rather bulky, and may present, for example, a tripping hazard to users of the table.